life after high school
by bubblz16
Summary: no good at summerys or spelling so if you dont have any thing nice to say about this story then dont leve me revews. Ruthie is now in college
1. Chapter 1

Ruthie was sitting in her dorm room doing her homework. Ruthie now in college when all of a sudden her phone rang making Ruthie jump like thee feet off her bed.

Ruthie- hello!

Annie- hi sweaty its mom!

Ruthie-mom you scared me to death.

Mom-oh I'm sorry. Where you sleeping?

Ruthie-no I was studying.

Mom- oh! Do you want me to call you latter?

Ruthie no! no I need a break any way.

Mom- Oh! Well I was wondering what you where doing for winter break?

Ruthie- coming home. What else would I be doing ?

Mom- going to Chris's parents house.

Ruthie- oh that's right I forgot to call and let you know I broke up with.

Mom- why

Ruthie he was cheating on me. But any way my plane leaves tomorrow around three after my midterm.

Mom- oh ok well I am going to let you go so you can get back to studying .

Ruthie- ok bye mom I love you see you tomorrow.

Mom- bye Ruthie I love you two see you tomorrow.

When Ruthie hung up the phone she decided to go to bed it was like three in the morning in New York witch was where she was going to school at to study to become a pediatrician.

The next day

Ruthie woke and packed her stuff and left for school. She was done with her midterm and headed to the airport when she got there her plane was boarding. When she got steed on the plane and seen someone she thought she new but didn't make a big deal about it.

Fore hours latter she was home and seen that her dad was waiting for her and told her.

Ruthie- dad I am so glade to be home.

Dad- I am glade to have you home your mom and I have surprise for you in the car so let go.

Ruthie- ok lets go home.

Dad- ok but I think you are going to love this surprises.

When they got to the car ruthie cadent believe what she saw. it was her hole family but the most surprising person she Sean was martin.

Ruthie- oh my god it can't be.

Dad- yah it is the hole family and MARTIN.

Ruthie gave every one a he hug and then she practically tackled martin because she was so happy to see him.

Martin- im glade to see you too Ruthie.

Ruthie I am so happy the whole family is together and martin the boy she loved to death and always will was there too.

Thay all went home and ruthie started unpacking her stuff in her old room.


	2. Chapter 2

When Ruthie was done unpacking she had decided to go help her mom in the kitchen. When she got half way down the stares she heard martin and her mom talking.

Martin- so Annie how does you think I should tell her about sandy.

Ruthie was kind of sad when she herd that so she ran back to her room and laid on her bed and was trying to think of what he had to tell her.

Well back in the kitchen.

Annie- what do you mean?

Martin- how the baby inset my baby and that I am moving to new York so that I can have a better life and that sandy told me that she thinks the entire time I was at her house was because of Ruthie and how sandy told me that if I wanted to have a relationship with my son I was to never speak to Ruthie ever again.

Annie- martin I don't know all I know is that you have to tell her some time of another and she is going to be mad for a wile but she loves you and always has.

Martin- what Ruthie loves me?

Annie- yah you did dent see the way she almost talked you at the air port and at dinner how she coldest stop staring at you and how for the last year every time she here's you name she gets all happy. And if I didn't know any better I would think you love her too.

Martin- well I do I love Ruthie vary much and would do any thing for her.

Annie- well go tell her that not me I know Erick would be so happy if you to got together.

Martin got up and hugged Annie and started walking up the stares and when he got to Ruthie's room he knocked on the door and Ruthie sead come in

Martin-I need to talk to you Ruthie. I am in love with you

Ruthie- you are what she asked she coldent believe what she had just herd she told martin that she loved him to but she thought that he was with sandy and started to cry.

Martin- no Ruthie. I thought I herd some one on the stares I was asking you mom about the thing sandy told me and that arion is not my baby and that I am In love with you. So I was wondering would you be my girl friend.

Ruthie- yes martin I will be you girl friend.

Ruthie and martin stayed up all night talking about there life.

Martin and ruthie fell asleep martin was on Lucy's old bed and ruthie was on her old bed when her parents found them in the morning.


End file.
